


Отъебись

by Ahe



Series: Мы во всем разберемся [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микки стоит к нему спиной в гостиной, его ноги раздвинуты, а руки заведены на спину, он опускает таз вниз и поднимает. Приседает. Вот и все. Он всего лишь тренируется. И это чертовски возбуждает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отъебись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037579) by [cryme_anocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean). 



В квар­ти­ре нет ни­чего осо­бен­но­го. Хо­рошо, это бы­ло от­стой­ное мес­то, но да­же оно прев­зошло их ожи­дания. Это бы­ло здо­рово, по­тому что ни­како­го ре­мон­та не тре­бова­лось. Ме­бель бы­ла не­дав­но об­новле­на, да и сан­техни­ка нам­но­го луч­ше, чем в до­ме Гал­ла­геров. Плюс здесь бы­ло прох­ладно ле­том и теп­ло зи­мой, а это дей­стви­тель­но то, че­го они хо­тели.  
  
Что? Это, ко­неч­но же, не пре­дел их меч­та­ний. Нет. Он не осо­бо лю­бит это мес­то.  
  
Мик­ки сто­ит к не­му спи­ной в гос­ти­ной, его но­ги раз­дви­нуты, а ру­ки за­веде­ны на спи­ну, он опус­ка­ет таз вниз и под­ни­ма­ет. При­седа­ет. Вот и все. Он все­го лишь тре­ниру­ет­ся. И это чер­тов­ски воз­бужда­ет.  
  
Он на­ходит­ся в по­кор­ной по­зе. И ес­ли бы он нак­ло­нил го­лову нем­но­го в сто­рону, то прак­ти­чес­ки ни­чего бы не за­метил.  
  
Й­ен толь­ко вер­нулся с ра­боты. Нем­но­го вспо­тел, его ли­цо пок­расне­ло из-за пе­репа­да тем­пе­рату­ры, ведь на ули­це мо­роз, а здесь жар­ко. Он тя­жело ды­шит. Осо­бен­но сей­час.  
  
Й­ен за­чаро­ван­но наб­лю­да­ет за иг­рой мышц Мик­ки, как те нап­ря­га­ют­ся под ко­жей, ког­да он са­дит­ся. Он пом­нит, что Мик­ки ред­ко по­казы­ва­ет­ся без ру­баш­ки. Й­ен смот­рит, как блес­тит от по­та блед­ная ко­жа.  
  
Это не дол­жно выг­ля­деть та­ким го­рячим. Он прос­то, черт возь­ми, тре­ниру­ет­ся. Он, блядь, пот­ный. И Й­ена все рав­но вле­чет к не­му. Осо­бен­но, ког­да тот от­ка­зал­ся от таб­ле­ток. Дей­ствие суп­рессан­тов дав­но прош­ло, и на­ряду с за­пахом по­та те­перь по­яв­ля­ет­ся при­род­ный аро­мат _Мик­ки._  
  
Его но­ги раз­ве­дены и Й­ен сов­сем не прочь уви­деть его го­лым. Ему хо­чет­ся смот­реть на вя­лый член меж­ду ног и наб­лю­дать за тем, как тот дви­га­ет­ся, сто­ит толь­ко Мик­ки сде­лать оче­ред­ной ры­вок.  
  
Его ру­ки за го­ловой и внут­ренний аль­фа да­ет о се­бе знать. Он хо­чет опус­тить­ся на пол, взять член и от­со­сать Мик­ки пря­мо сей­час.  
  
Хо­тя бы об­лизнуть шею Мик­ки. Бляд­скую шею Мик­ки. Что вов­се не дол­жна выг­ля­деть нас­толь­ко соб­лазни­тель­ной. Так не дол­жно быть. Прав­да. И Мик­ки, как наз­ло, за­меча­ет его сей­час. Он, дол­жно быть, что-то по­чувс­тво­вал, раз обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся. Ебать. Он еще боль­ше де­монс­три­ру­ет ему шею, что пред­став­ля­ет со­бой боль­шую чис­тую по­лос­ку ко­жи, на ко­торой хо­чет­ся ос­та­вить ты­сячу _опоз­на­ватель­ных зна­ков_.  
  
— Твою мать, на что ты там ус­та­вил­ся, Ры­жий ло­бок?  
  
Но пе­ред гла­зами Й­ена лишь шея Мик­ки без мет­ки, и все что он мо­жет сей­час, это лишь слу­шать и жад­но вды­хать воз­дух. Слиш­ком уж от­вле­ка­ет этот об­на­жен­ный учас­ток ко­жи.  
  
Й­ен сни­ма­ет обувь, стя­гива­ет паль­то, шап­ку. Мик­ки опус­ка­ет­ся вниз и об­хва­тыва­ет ру­ками но­ги. Он ни­чего не го­ворит. Прос­то наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как Мик­ки де­ла­ет уп­ражне­ния, под­ни­ма­ясь вверх и вниз. Это длит­ся па­ру се­кунд, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, преж­де чем Мик­ки раз­ры­ва­ет за­тянув­шу­юся па­узу.  
  
— Ты под кай­фом или ти­па то­го? Прек­ра­щай пя­лить­ся на ме­ня, буд­то я твой ужин. Ко­торый, кста­ти, я, блядь, для те­бя при­гото­вил.  
  
Ох.  
  
— Ты при­гото­вил.  
  
— Осо­бо не воз­буждай­ся, Гал­ла­гер, это прос­то жа­рен­ный цып­ле­нок.  
  
— Хо­рошо тог­да.  
  
— У те­бя ка­кая-то проб­ле­ма?  
  
— Твой ма­лень­кий… про­вока­тор там.  
  
 — Мой что?  
  
— Ког­да ты де­лал уп­ражне­ния, я сто­ял за спи­ной и ви­дел.  
  
Мик­ки за­мол­ка­ет и Й­ен нем­но­го опа­са­ет­ся, что ему при­дет­ся объ­яс­нять свою по­зу.  
  
— Ты, блядь, из­де­ва­ешь­ся. Я прос­то тре­ниру­юсь. Рас­слаб­ля­юсь.  
  
— Я то­же не прочь рас­сла­бить­ся.  
  
— Нет, ты хо­чешь свя­зать ме­ня и нас­тро­гать де­тишек.  
  
— И это то­же.  
  
Мик­ки хмы­ка­ет и ло­жит­ся на пол. Он быс­тро от­жи­ма­ет­ся, вста­ет и идет на кух­ню.  
  
— Ты го­лоден?  
  
— Очень.  
  


-

  
  
Ка­кого хре­на? Он смот­рит вниз на Мик­ки, ко­торый, ес­тес­твен­но, сам то­го не по­нимая де­монс­три­ру­ет всем свою блед­ную шею. Пря­мо пос­ре­ди про­дук­то­вого ма­гази­на.  
  
Они прос­то по­купа­ли еду: тес­то для оладь­ев, яй­ца, мо­локо, ко­фе, хлопья, чип­сы, мяс­ные де­лика­тесы, сыр, го­вяжий фарш и ку­риные нож­ки; и Й­ен не слы­шит, что Мик­ки про­сит его дос­тать с пол­ки хлопья. Мик­ки прид­ви­га­ет­ся к не­му бли­же и, вот же дерь­мо, спе­ци­аль­но нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову в бок, по край­ней ме­ре ему так ка­жет­ся. Но Мик­ки вов­се так не ду­мал.  
  
Й­ен за­жима­ет его. Тес­нее при­жима­ет­ся к его спи­не и про­водит ру­кой по та­кой девс­твен­ной без­за­щит­ной шеи Мик­ки. И пос­ледне­му хо­чет­ся от­кру­тить аль­фе го­лову, при этом, не за­быв пе­рес­чи­тать ему зу­бы. По­тому что они в об­щес­твен­ном мес­те и Й­ену это так­же из­вес­тно, ког­да тот ре­шил на­кинул­ся на не­го.  
  
— Что ты де­ла­ешь? — шеп­чет Й­ен, за­мечая, как тот раз­ми­на­ет шею и спе­шит отс­тра­нить­ся.  
  
— О чем, ты, блядь, го­воришь, а?  
  
— Выс­тавля­ешь се­бя на­показ пря­мо здесь, в ма­гази­не.  
  
— Я ниг­де се­бя не выс­тавляю, ты, гре­бан­ный иди­от.  
  
— Что, черт возь­ми, это тог­да бы­ло?  
  
— Блядь, мне ка­жет­ся или моя шея толь­ко что хрус­тну­ла, а?  
  


-

  
  
Й­ен при­нима­ет душ во вто­рой по­лови­не дня, ког­да Мик­ки за­леза­ет к не­му. Он уве­рен­но бе­рет из его рук мы­ло. Й­ен тер­пе­ливо ждет, ког­да Мик­ки прой­дет­ся ру­кой по все­му те­лу, преж­де чем уде­лить осо­бое вни­мание его чле­ну. Обыч­но они та­кого не де­лали. Во вся­ком слу­чае не сов­сем так.  
  
Рань­ше пос­ле оче­ред­ной хал­ту­ры, в ви­де быс­тро­го пе­репи­ха, Мик­ки за­тас­ки­вал его в душ и тре­бовал, что­бы тот сно­ва трах­нул его. Й­ен де­ла­ет. Каж­дый раз вы­пол­ня­ет его прось­бу. А пос­ле они прос­то вы­ходят, пред­ва­ритель­но смыв спер­му и как ни в чем не бы­вало, воз­вра­ща­ют­ся к сво­им де­лам.  
  
Сей­час же не тот слу­чай. По­тому что они не де­ла­ют это­го. Мик­ки не пред­при­нима­ет ни­каких по­пыток. Мик­ки прос­то ак­ку­рат­но смы­ва­ет пе­ну и ни­чего _не де­ла­ет_. Не опус­ка­ет по­кор­но взгляд и не де­монс­три­ру­ет при­зыв­но свою шею.  
  
Й­ен под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку вверх, мяг­ко об­хва­тывая за­тылок, паль­цы дот­ра­гива­ют­ся до то­го осо­бого мес­та, ку­да пос­то­ян­но хо­чет­ся уку­сить, зак­лю­чив тем са­мым связь.  
  
— Ты хо­рошо се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — мям­лит тот, воз­вра­щая мы­ло об­ратно.  
  
— Хо­чешь, что­бы я ока­зал те­бе ус­лу­гу?  
  
— Нет, все пу­тем.  
  
-… от­лично.  
  


-

  
  
Й­ен дос­та­ет ку­риные нож­ки из мо­розиль­ни­ка и кла­дет их на стол. За­тем бе­рет про­тивень и ста­вит его на пли­ту. Он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, под­хва­тывая ко­роб­ку с кры­лыш­ка­ми, ког­да Мик­ки вбе­га­ет на кух­ню.  
  
— Нет, поз­воль мне, — нас­та­ива­ет он.  
  
Й­ен удив­ленно под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви и де­ла­ет шаг на­зад, ус­ту­пая мес­то, и наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как Мик­ки дос­та­ет ин­гре­ди­ен­ты для сэн­дви­чей и пе­кар­скую бу­магу, ко­торой зак­ры­ва­ет про­тивень. Мик­ки раз­ры­ва­ет ко­роб­ку и на­чина­ет рас­кла­дывать ку­риные нож­ки на лис­те.  
  
— Про­вали­вай с кух­ни, Ры­жий ло­бок, — он тол­ка­ет его зад­ни­цей, и бро­ви Й­ена под­ни­ма­ют­ся еще вы­ше от удив­ле­ния. Прав­да, сов­сем не от воз­ра­жения.  
  


-

  
  
Это на­чалось еще не­делю на­зад, но Й­ен ре­ша­ет­ся за­гово­рить об этом толь­ко сей­час. Мик­ки сно­ва ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его, ког­да он со­бира­ет­ся сло­жить белье, ча­ще де­монс­три­ру­ет шею, поз­во­ля­ет Й­ену об­ни­мать со спи­ны, ког­да тот мо­ет по­суду, да­же поз­во­ля­ет де­лать это в об­щес­твен­ных мес­тах.  
  
— Ка­кого хре­на ты тво­ришь? — во­пит Мик­ки, ког­да Й­ен та­щит его в гос­ти­ную.  
  
— Ка­кого хре­на тво­ришь _ты_? — от­ве­ча­ет воп­ро­сом на воп­рос Й­ен, уса­жива­ясь ря­дом. Он спе­ци­аль­но ус­тра­ива­ет­ся так, что­бы луч­ше ви­деть ли­цо Мик­ки.  
  
— Ты во­об­ще о чем?  
  
— Ты зна­ешь. В пос­леднее вре­мя ты ве­дешь се­бя осо­бен­но… как оме­га.  
  
— Я и есть чер­то­ва оме­га, и ты сам хо­тел это­го, раз нас­та­ивал на от­ка­зе при­ема суп­рессан­тов, так что мне са­мому ин­те­рес­но, кто на са­мом де­ле ви­новат.  
  
— Хуй те­бе, это не то, что я имею сей­час в ви­ду. Воз­можно, ты не за­меча­ешь, что ве­дешь се­бя, как саб­миссив.  
  
— Я не ве­ду се­бя, как саб­миссив.  
  
— Да, ес­тес­твен­но. Ты го­товишь, ты уби­ра­ешь, ты прис­лу­жива­ешь. Что я дол­жен еще ска­зать, что­бы до те­бя дош­ло?  
  
— Моя внут­ренняя оме­га го­товит­ся к зак­лю­чению гре­бан­ной свя­зи, я бы так наз­вал это.  
  
Ох. Это по­хоже на прав­ду. Те­ло Мик­ки, на­вер­ное, та­ким об­ра­зом подс­тра­ива­ет­ся для ус­та­нов­ле­ния свя­зи.  
  
— О-о.  
  
— Да, блядь, о-о.  
  
— Я же не знал. Ты бы мог ска­зать мне.  
  
— Ты сам был дол­жен до­гадать­ся. Раз­ве те­бе не рас­ска­зыва­ли о та­ком в шко­ле или как?  
  
— Чья бы ко­рова мы­чала! Ты до­учил­ся до пя­того клас­са, му­дак.  
  
— Отъ­ебись, Й­ен.  
  
Мик­ки сов­сем не выг­ля­дит злым. Й­ен до­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся и вы­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку вдоль спин­ки ди­вана. Мик­ки уко­рачи­ва­ет­ся, нак­ло­ня­ясь в про­тиво­полож­ную сто­рону.  
  
— Да, по­шел ты, — пов­то­ря­ет он.


End file.
